Errores
by Kimi no Sakura
Summary: ¿Qué tan grabe puede ser una simple broma? ¿Hasta que punto podría llegar? (Dedicado a Yuko-96)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kagerou project y sus personajes no me pertenecen créditos a su respectivo dueño (Jin).**

**Ah~ mis queridos niños, aquí les traigo un one-shot lemmon KanoKido, esto sería lo que ocurrió antes de que Kido quedara embarazada en la historia de Yuko-96 llamada "Tu eres mio y solo mío" :3 (muchísimas gracias por permitirme hacer este lemmon ;w;) ya podéis ir acosando esa historia, sino... Elmo sabe donde vives c: creo que no hay que decir más ?)**

**Advertencia: Lemmon y lenguaje vulgar.**

* * *

><p>Era una noche calurosa en la base, el reloj marcaba como las una y media de la madrugada, era de esperarse que todos estaban durmiendo, excepto los integrantes número uno y tres. La líder estaba echando una cabezada en el sofá mientras escuchaba música. Por otro lado, el rubio estaba preparando una de las suyas, su próxima víctima iba a ser nuestra querida Danchou. Aprovechó que ella tenía sus ojos cerrados para escabullirse hasta la cocina e ir hacia el frigorífico. Lo abrió, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y de allí sacó una caja de leche. Acto seguido, cogió de la alacena un vaso y lo puso en la mesa que se situaba en medio de la habitación. Sonrió ante esto, ya se estaba imaginando la adorable cara de Kido enfadada, y luego dice que no es masoquista. Dejó sus pensamientos de lado y comenzó a verter la leche en el vaso, para luego sacar una extraña bolsita, en donde había, según él, condimentos pica pica. Añadió éste último y volvió al salón, depositando el vaso de leche en la mesita que había cerca de todos los asientos. Nada más poner el objeto de cristal en la mesa, la peliverde despertó por el pequeño ruido que hizo. Primero miró la bebida y luego a Kano, el cual portaba la sonrisa estúpida de siempre.<p>

—¿A qué se debe esto Kano? —preguntó la de orbes carbón extrañada y adormilada.

—Bueno, Kido-chan siempre bebe algo de leche antes de dormir ¿cierto? —la nombrada asintió con pereza, esperando que el de rasgos felinos continuara—. Te veías cansada, así que me tomé la molestia de hacértelo yo —explicó.

La chica observó nuevamente el objeto durante un par de segundos, ¿y si esto era otra broma de Kano? No sería la primera vez que le gasta una de esas, así que debía estar alerta. Recogió el vaso con bastante inseguridad, teniendo todos sus sentidos alerta por si al idiota se le ocurría hacer algo. Aún desconfiada, huele el contenido del objeto de cristal, confirmando que no había nada raro. Acercó el vaso a sus labios, provocando que cierto mentiroso tuviera fantasías de cómo besaría a la muchacha, a ese tipo de pensamientos los bautizó con el nombre de "mil maneras de besar a tsundere-chan" luego, en letras pequeñas decía "no nos hacemos responsables de cualquier muerte, sobredosis de estupidez, tsunderes defectuosas, etcétera." así de rara era la mente del de cabellera amarilla.

—¿Por qué tanta desconfianza hacia mí? —canturreó, haciendo como si estuviera ofendido.

—Porque no sería la primera vez que me haces una travesura —respondió al finalizar con la bebida.

—¿Travesura? Eso se puede tomar con doble sentido Kido-chan —bromeó, aunque ese comentario fue notado por la peliverde, la cual se había sonrojado fuertemente.

—¡Muérete idiota! —dicho esto, le asentó uno de sus típicos golpes que lo dejan en el suelo.

—Buen golpe —farfulló un tanto adolorido.

—Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana —dijo aún sonrojada y casi tartamudeando. Shuuya esperó a que la líder se fuera para ponerse en condiciones, extrañado porque el sobre no había provocado nada inusual en ella.

—Tal vez tarde en reaccionar —pensó el de iris amarillento. Ciertamente, no tenía ganas de dar uno de sus paseos nocturnos, es por eso que se fue a su habitación a dormir, mañana sabría si el condimento habría hecho efecto o no. Mientras se dirigía a su destino, sacó de su bolsillo el sobre y miró el dorso de éste, quería saber sus efectos por mera curiosidad, todo era normal hasta que llegó a la última frase que decía "tiene los mismos efectos que el alcohol"—. Mierda —susurró.

Estaba jodido, ¿y si a Tsubomi le da por irse de la base durante la noche sin decir nada? Se armaría la disputa del siglo, y no sólo eso, durante esa caminata podría ser violada o secuestrada, no... ¡No iba a permitir eso! Cuando llegó a su cuarto, se puso su pijama con rapidez y fue sigilosamente hasta la alcoba de la de iris carbón. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza, mirando primero por si estaba o no. Para desgracia de Shuuya, la de pelo verdoso no estaba, el mundo no podía ser más cabrón con él. Estaba a punto de gritar como una perra en celo, pero eso haría que todos se despertaran y le cuestionaran sobre el escándalo que había montado y poco después preguntarían por la integrante número uno, ya se sabe lo que ocurriría después. De repente, sintió como una mano era posada en su hombro, asustándolo un poco (cosa que ocultó con su habilidad). Miró hacia atrás y allí estaba ella, con la cara... ¿Sonrojada?

—Ah, Kido-chan buenas noches —sonrió como siempre lo hacía, aunque en el fondo estaba aliviado de que ella estuviera aquí. No hubo respuesta alguna, ambos se habían perdido en la mirada del otro. A Kano se le estaba dificultando cada vez más el mantener su máscara intacta, esos ojitos brillantes y la cara de la joven en general lo estaban matando.

—Kano-kun yo... —y así señoras y señores, es como se jode a Kano Shuuya, esa vocecita hizo que todo en él se fuera a la mierda. Su mascara se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando a la vista el gran rubor que tenía el chico—. Shuuya-kun —gimió la peliverde.

¿Eran cosas suyas o es que de verdad Tsubomi había gemido su nombre? La observó por unos momentos, tan solo tenía su buzo rojo, el resto de su ropa estaba tirada por el suelo. Y todo esto fue por culpa del maldito alcohol, y lo peor de todo es que ella era abstemia, jodido es decir poco, ¡estaba en la mierda! Notó como la fémina se abrazaba melosamente en su cuello, dejando que todo el peso de su cuerpo cayera sobre él. Gracias a eso, cierta "cosita" se estaba empezando a levantar, no tardaría mucho en tener esa desagradable sensación de que los pantalones le apretaban.

—Oye Kido, ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer esto en otro momento? —habló un poco entrecortado, intentando volver a usar su poder de nuevo, cosa que al final sí consiguió.

—No... Te quiero ahora... —afirmó con una voz sensual, se puso de puntillas hasta llegar a la oreja del de rasgos felinos—. Te quiero dentro de mí —susurró, si no fuera por la cercanía que tenían, no la hubiera llegado a escuchar. Se lamentaría después, pero debía detener a Kido, por más estúpido que suene, bueno, al menos le quedan sus fantasías eróticas con ella.

—Kido, no digas eso, estás borracha y... ¡Ah! —¡lo hizo! La chica le tocó en su honor como hombre.

Estaba en las últimas, ella le atraía demasiado y una oportunidad así no se repetiría en la vida. Una sonrisa ladina se hizo ver en el rostro de la chica, como se notaba que estaba en un estado de alcoholismo. El rubio no aguantó más, sostuvo su cara y la besó, siendo inmediatamente correspondido por la peliverde, de forma lenta e inexperta. No le quedaba de otra ¡ella se lo había buscado! Si se hubiera estado quietecita no habría pasado nada, pero bueno, como dice el dicho "recoges lo que siembras". Notó como las torpes manos de la de orbes negros se movían con seguridad, por una vez quería tener el control y ver como el rubio le suplicaba más de sus toques, es por eso que estaba tratando de tragarse todos sus nervios, a pesar de que temblaba de vez en cuando. Su mente se nublaba cada vez más, perdiendo la consciencia de sus actos poco a poco. La muchacha separó sus labios de los suyos, dirigiéndose a su cuello, el cual besó y mordió con desesperación. Después de unos minutos así, la fémina se cansó, rompiendo con sus manos la ropa de Kano y tirándola en cualquier lugar de la habitación. Acto seguido, tiró al susodicho en su cama y se posicionó encima de él mientras éste sonreía complacido. De forma lanzada, la chica se fue directamente a la erección del muchacho y la tocó sin piedad alguna, logrando escuchar ese bello sonido que para ella era música para sus oídos. Obviamente, Shuuya no se quedaría sin hacer nada, sólo quería comprobar como se movía en esto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las posiciones cambiaron, dejando a una confundida Tsubomi y a un satisfecho mentiroso.

—Bueno, bueno; creo que después de todo lo que has hecho debería recompensarte —espetó, acercándose a su oído—, ¿no es así? —susurró sensualmente y con voz ronca, mordiendo el lóbulo de ella al finalizar lo dicho, provocando que un excitante sonido saliera de su boca. Sujetó sus muñecas, asegurándose de que no haga nada y de que él tendría total control sobre ella, sí... Suena muy posesivo, lo único que falta es que mate a cualquiera que se acerqué a Kido para ser un puto yandere.

La mano que estaba libre se encargó de quitarle el jersey y de lanzarlo hacia algún lugar al azar, dejándola en ropa interior... Una ropa interior muy provocativa según nuestro querido Kano. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el cuerpo de la peliverde, comprobando que su pecho no era plano como él pensaba; sino que tenía unos de tamaño promedio, unas piernas más que envidiables y del resto ni que decir. Quitó el molesto sostén y bajó su cara hacia sus pechos, admirándolos como si él fuera un depredador y ellos su presa. Lamió uno de ellos, disfrutando de las reacciones que la de cabello verde tenía mientras él seguía, aumentando cada vez más la velocidad de su lengua. Una de sus manos se aventuró hasta el otro pecho y dio un masaje en donde ocurrió lo mismo que con las lamidas, eran más con el paso del tiempo. En uno de esos besos, mordió el pezón, provocando que un grito más alto y placentero saliera de Tsubomi, el rubio no sabía como es que ninguno del Dan no se había despertado aún con todo el ruido que hacían, de Konoha se lo esperaría pues el jodido duerme tanto como la excitación que le provoca a Shintaro ver sus carpetas porno.

Después de un rato así, tuvo el impulso de explorar otras áreas. Soltó las muñecas de ella y se centró en sus piernas, las cuales recibieron esos toqueteos y besos húmedos que la volvían loca, pero sobretodo cuando se acercaba a _ese_ lugar. Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro, disfrutaría mucho de esta parte. Abrió las piernas femeninas, con cierta dificultad debido a que la dueña de éstas las cerraba constantemente gracias a la extrema vergüenza que estaba experimentando. Sin temor alguno, metió su lengua en el interior de ella, arrancándole gemidos y jadeos mucho más alto que los anteriores. Llegó el momento en que Kido estaba en la cima y se corrió de forma brutal, empapando toda la cara de su acompañante con sus fluidos. Éste se apartó un poco de ella, recogiendo con su dedo algo de ese líquido el cual fue directamente a parar a su boca. Ella lo miró asqueada mientras que él seguía degustando eso.

—Exquisito —afirmó con total seguridad.

En ese momento, una idea muy rara a su parecer se hizo presente, ¿a qué sabría Kano? Era algo muy repugnante, sí, pero la curiosidad era la que estaba ganando esta batalla. Aprovechó que en un instante estaba distraído y atrajo su cara hasta el miembro del joven, haciendo que soltara un jadeo de sorpresa y placer. Lo chupó de forma lenta, desesperando a Shuuya ya que él quería más rapidez. Ella sonreía, odiaba ser siempre la sumisa y verlo así la excitaba de sobremanera. Al principio, ella sólo lamía la punta, pero se atrevió a meter el resto, o al menos lo que podía. Iba variando en la forma de hacerlo, a veces iba más rápido y otras veces más despacio. Por otra parte, el muchacho disfrutaba como un condenado, sobretodo cuando había llegado a su tope, soltando todo lo que tenía y llenando la boca de Tsubomi. Eso la había pillado desprevenida, tosiendo y dando arcadas. Al final, acabó soltando casi todo, aún así, llegó a probar un poco.

—Delicioso —dijo con un tono atrevido y lujurioso. Ahora estaban iguales, exhaustos y sudando a más no poder. A pesar de ello, el joven sacó fuerzas de quién sabe donde y se posicionó encima de la fémina, abriendo sus piernas y buscando alguna forma de entrar su orgullo de hombre con cuidado de no lastimar a la peliverde en el intento. Al principio la de orbes carbón le dolió lo que no estaba escrito, causando que el integrante número tres dudara de si seguir o no, recibiendo de inmediato una respuesta positiva. Él la fue penetrando con cautela, lo que menos quería era lastimarla. Lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de la joven, haciendo que Kano parara en seco.

—Tranquila... Aguanta un poco más —intentó alentarla, limpiando con su lengua las traicioneras lágrimas que salían de los ojos de su amada. Un silencio sepulcral inundó todo el ambiente hasta que notó que algo se movía debajo de él—. ¿Estás segura? —temblorosa, la chica asintió, dándole luz verde al de rasgos gatunos para continuar.

Un agudo dolor recorrió todo su ser, ocasionando que clavara sus uñas en el colchón para aguantar sus desgarradores chillidos. Él sabía lo que había roto, ella era ahora suya y de nadie más. Admiró esas rojas marcas que le había dejado, acto egoísta por su parte para demostrar nuevamente que ya tenía dueño. La lujuria volvió de nuevo en los cuerpos de ambos, los quejidos que Kido soltaba se estaban transformando en gemidos, haciendo que Shuuya tuviera más confianza para continuar. Para los dos, esto era como viajar por unos momentos al paraíso, si fuera por ellos, seguirían hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero todos tenemos límites y el de ellos se estaba acercando. El momento había llegado, se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo, aunque para darse más placer, él terminó dentro de ella, no creían que en su primera vez la muchacha quedara embarazada, así que no le tomaron mucha importancia. Kano se tiró de forma brusca en la cama junto a su enamorada, mientras que ésta se abrazaba a él. Sus miradas se elevaron, siendo inevitable el hecho de que se cruzaran.

—Te amo —dijeron a la vez, cerrando sus ojos a la espera de que Morfeo los acogiera en su reino de los sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>¡SOY UNA PERVERTIDA! *huyo gaymente antes de que me maten*<strong>

**¡Por fin! Llevaba una maldita semana haciendo esto, pero valió la pena TwT no sé, creo que me salió bien uwu**

****See, esto también es un intento barato de humor xD sigo dando pena en el género de comedia lo sé uwu****

**Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño one-shot (aunque de pequeño no tiene nada, fueron 2,**

**Nos leemos~**

**PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


	2. Aviso (después será borrado)

Disculpen la GRAN estupidez que cometí (le debo una a la persona que me avisó de mi error, muchísimas gracias, me da un poco de cosa decir tu nickname porque... Bueno n.n U es un tanto peculiar, pero el nickname es "Un subnormal" muchas, muchísimas gracias por avisarme en serio nwn)

Resulta que cuando hacía este fic estaba convencida de que solo salía que estaba borracha, no se decía nada más. Pero cuando esa persona me avisó volví a leer el capítulo y ya se habrán imaginado mi reacción... Mi cara era pura poesía y no he parado de insultarme a mí misma durante media hora (o incluso más) por cometer un error tan tonto.

No hace falta decir que esta vez sí se hará bien (no borraré este fic, me gustó el resultado ;w; pero si haré uno nuevo esta vez sin equivocaciones :333)

Pido disculpas por mi gran torpeza y despiste (ya saben algo más de mí xD)

Una vez suba el nuevo one-shot este aviso será borrado.

**¡Perdonen las molestias! (Sobre todo a ti Yuko-96 U.U he hecho que perdieras parte de tu tiempo gracias a un despiste mío, ¡prometo que no volverá a suceder!)**


End file.
